GenRex: PokeNightmare
by Mulunia
Summary: Black Knight and Van Kleiss are nowhere to be found, and the world seems to be at peace. That is, until Rex starts having nightmares, random natural disasters start occuring, and time itself goes out of wack... Rated T for safety. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**-SPOILER ALERT- **

**This takes place after the events of the Generator Rex Season Finale. If you do not want some things, which are mentioned in the story, to be spoiled for you, TURN BACK NOW! If you've already seen the Finale or just don't care, keep reading. Now, off to the story!**

**Prologue**

_Rex was dreaming. He saw the Meta Nanite. _

"_What? But I thought I deactivated you?"_

"_I have awakened to warn you of something terrible. When you used me, you made a disturbance in the universe that made Him aware of your presence"._

"_Him?"_

"_The Creator of Nightmares, the Master of Darkness, Darkrie"._

"_Darkrie?"_

"_He's coming. He's coming, for you"._

"_What?" But it was too late, for Rex was awakening. He heard an ear-splitting screech, and then-_

Chapter 1: Disasters and Time-whatnot

Rex woke up. _I think I had a dream last night, but I can't remember what I dreamt of. He_ thought to himself. He looked at the time. 9:45. Still morning. Rex glanced at the television and saw that _Ultimate Exposure_ was on.

"…We fear there may be no survivors of this tragedy if help isn't immediately issued to the area…"

"Not if I can help it!" Rex said as he got dressed, put on his signature goggles, and ran to exit Providence. Six saw him racing by.

"What's the emergency?"

"There was an earthquake that destroyed some buildings in Hong Kong".

Six nodded. "Let's go".

There was a huge obvious pile of rubble in the middle of the city. Rex landed with his Boogie Pack.

"How many?"

"About a hundred are trapped under there!"

Six called some reinforcements. " Be careful, Rex. We don't want any casualties".

"Gotcha". Rex activated his Smack Hands and drilled a tunnel through the rubble. Once he finished digging through to the other side of the pile, Rex used his Funchucks to see in the darkness. He managed to find a little over half of the people and led them out.

Six's reinforcements have arrived and were going into the tunnel Rex made, but were coming out empty-handed.

"I'll make another tunnel-"

"No. Do any more and it will collapse. Stay here"

"But-"

"Stay. Here"

"Fine," Rex said begrudgingly. He stood aside as Providence dug the rest out.

Back at the Base, was in his down mood_. I could've helped, but I couldn't do anything. This stinks._ He then saw a clock. It said 9:45. _Wait, wasn't it 9:45 an hour ago? Maybe the clocks here are broken…. _Rex used his technopathy to check the clock. Nope. Still working. _But how? How can it be 9:45 for a whole hour?_ Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound. The entire Base was shaking. _Another earthquake! I have to go help the others! _Rex formed his Rex Ride and zoomed through the Base, the structure collapsing around him. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the floor. Rex couldn't slow down enough to stop, and he fell in, the world spinning and spinning until-.

_To Be Continued…_

**This is only my second story, and I might not have portrayed Six as well as I might have, but I think I did relatively well. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please let me know your thoughts on this story and have a nice day. This is Mulunia, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkrie and the Time Gears

Rex woke up again. He was in a chamber of a cave. He activated his Funchucks to see a way out. Nothing but walls and ceiling_. Great. Looks like I'll have to bust my way out._ Rex thought to himself. He formed his Punk Busters and was ready to kick an entrance when he heard a chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh. If you do that, you'll only be killing yourself".

"Who are you?"

"I am the Creator of Nightmares, the Master of Darkness. I am Darkrie". Darkrie showed himself, his dark figure fading in and out eerily.

"Are you an EVO?"

"A what? Oh, no, I'm not an Exponentially Variegated Organism. I am a Pokémon".

"A wha- never mind. What do you want with me?"

"It's amazing that such a powerful creature such as yourself would be so clueless".

"Do I know you?"

"The question is, do _I_ know _you_?"

"You're _very_ confusing," Rex said as he unbuilt his Punk Busters. Darkrie chuckled, "As well as you. Now tell me," he floated close to Rex.

"Were is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Don't play dumb! I sensed when you used your ultimate power. I _know_ you have it. Now give it to me!" _Ultimate power? Oh, wait- the Meta Nanite! _Rex thought.

"You're too late, Blacky. I turned it off".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just-" Darkrie shoved its ethereal arm into Rex, "Take a peek, then?"

"Ah!" Rex felt a massive pain as Darkrie slowly took over his body, possessing him. When it was over, Darkrie was completely in control. _This was like when Quarry collared me, yet different. Stop!_

_Quiet, you insolent fool. Resist and die. Ah, there it is, the Ultimate Power._

_It's no use. I turned it off-_

_But it awakened to warn you of me. Such a failure. _Darkrie entered the Meta Nanite, allowing Rex to move again. _Now, I need you to get me some things._

_No!_

_Remember the time you couldn't control the Meta Nanite? Oh, wait. Of course! You forgot_! Darkrie was taunting him. _Do you want to kill your loved ones- and then lose everything? That will happen if I don't get what I want. Now, get a move on. I'm not one to be patient._

…_Fine, but as soon as I do what you want, you're going down._

_I can't wait. _Darkrie said with contempt and sarcasm.

Rex was back on the surface after some digging. The Base was relatively fine except for the huge crack through the middle. _Now, what are the things you want?_

_Five blue gears. They were attracted to your world after you activated the Ultimate Power, and I want them._

_How do I find them?_

_Look for places that have been devastated by natural causes. Time will also stop there._

_Time will stop there- Hong Kong and the Base!_

_Good job!_

_I was thinking to myself._

_Heh, heh, heh_. Darkrie quieted down as Rex walked back. "Rex!" Holiday ran towards Rex, "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yes. We were just looking for you. Where were you?"

"I was underground. There was a hole I fell in I just got out, actually".

"Well, let's go back. White's worried about something". Holiday led Rex to the briefing room. White Knight showed up on the monitor.

"We found this object shortly after the earthquake. We have also retrieved one of identical likeness from Hong Kong." A blue gear was shown onscreen as the two objects were brought into the room. _The Time Gears!_ Darkrie was excited now. _Take them, and then find the others. Alone. The less your friends know, the safer they'll be._

_Well, White's not really my friend, but I get what you mean._ Rex thought. "Can I have those? Maybe there's more. Maybe they do something special. I mean, we wouldn't want BK or VK to get them if I'm right".

White Knight nodded, " For once, Rex makes a point. I want you and Six to search for areas with these items and collect them, bringing them back once we have enough for Holiday to make a complete analysis".

_Well, that was easier than I thought._

_Except your "six" is with you! This will be a complication..._

_Chill, dude. Maybe I can still get the rest without getting him killed._

_Very well. Darkrie settled a=down. But remember, I'm always right here._

_To Be Continued…_

**This chapter was a little longer, but I still enjoyed making it. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as reviews. I won't be able to do Chapter 3 for a while, though. This is Mulunia, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you reviewers for correcting my Darkrie spelling error. It is actually Darkrai. Thank you again for reviewing. Fortunately, I am able to write this story earlier than expected. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Freeze and Flame

"Rex, I don't think your head is entirely in the game". It was Six. He and Rex were in a Providence ship heading towards where Paradise Base once was, for there has been news of an earthquake there. Rex looked in his jacket, where hidden inside were two out of five Time Gears that Darkrai has spoken of._ It would so easy to just destroy them and get this all over with._ Rex thought to himself. Darkrai, who was hiding within Rex's Meta Nanite, chuckled. _You're starting to think like me now._

_What?_

_I might as well tell you. The Time gears keep time flowing in a certain world. If they are destroyed, all time in that world will stop, causing a Planet's Paralysis._

_Planet what?_

_All time- unmoving. Darkness- everywhere. The whole world- a wasteland._

_I can't let you do this!_

_Ah, but have you forgotten already? You don't have a choice._

_Yah. Right. _Rex hated having to do dirty work for evil guys. Like the time Van Kleiss made Rex join him just so then the people could care about lived. And back when he worked for Quarry.

_When you get your "gears", then what?_

_I return to my world and basically kill the planet, ruling in the new darkness._

_You're a real jerk!_

_Of course I am. But- what are you? I'm sure you betrayed-_

_Enough! I'm tired of you and your stupid plan! _Rex got up. Six looked at him. "What's wrong?" Rex so wanted to tell that an insane thing known as Darkrai was within him, that he had to destroy an entire world just to keep his friends safe, yet he knew that Darkrai had all the aces in this game. "I just want to blow off some steam when we get there". Six nodded. Things can get frustrating when you have to endure two earthquakes, and possibly more. The Providence ship arrived at the desolate place. "Finally!" Rex landed outside and formed his Rex Ride to drive around.

_You know, Blacky, ruling the world won't be enough for you._

_That's where you're wrong. I'll be perfectly content when I have everything._

_I seriously doubt that. I've met some loco villains that wanted to be even gods, and I bet even that wouldn't be enough for them._

_What do you know? _Darkrai was starting to get anxious and flustered.

_I know 'cause all you guys are alike- you want to take over the world or something like that, and you don't even have a working plan._

_Quiet you! _ Darkrai was getting angrier by the second. This pleased Rex.

_Nada._

_I said quiet you! _ Darkrai started activating the Meta Nanite. Rex started to randomly build and unbuild. Smack Hands, Funchucks, Boogie Board, Punk Busters- they randomly formed and deformed.

_You will be quiet and listen! Or else!_

_Ok! OK! Just- stop! _Darkrai stopped and Rex fell over, panting.

_Just- don't do that again._

_Heh, heh, heh. Who's smug now? Find my Time Gears. I'll be waiting._

_Fine. _Rex went back to where Six was. He had found the next Time gear while Rex was "blowing off steam". "Here," Six said as he gave Rex the Gear. "Let's go".

On the way back, Six was wondering what was bothering Rex. He was… quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. Or, not really wrong".

"You look tired".

"I blew off a little too much steam".

"Right". _There's something else bothering Rex. Something left him exhausted. _Six thought to himself as they arrived back at Providence Base. When they got out, Six decided to do a field test with Rex.

Darkrai was confused._ What did he mean when he said field test?_ Rex didn't answer. _Oh. I see. The "silent treatment"?_

_No. You just wanted me to be quiet. _Darkrai would've face-palmed had the situation been different.

_Just tell me what he means!_

_He's going to see how my powers are doing in battle._

_This should be interesting. I wonder who'll be killed first._

_It's not to the death!_

_That's no fun._

_Aye, korumba._

_I'll just watch this "field test". I want to see your potential for myself._

_Whatever._

Darkrai just watched as Rex trained with Six. At one point, he had the agent pinned down, and Darkrai had to fight the extreme urge to take over and kill him. He didn't want to make Rex kill anyone- yet. Afterwards, when Rex was in his room, the Pitch-Black Pokémon asked something.

_What keeps you from killing?_

_That's an easy question. Six is my friend. He was the guy that found me._

_But would you kill a stranger?_

_No. I have a thing called mercy._

_Mercy?_

_Yah, man. One of the many things that make you and me different. It's like fire and ice._

_I see. _ Darkrai contemplated this for the rest of the evening. He then noticed that Rex was sleeping. _Hehehe. Time for another nightmare to begin._

_To be Continued…_

** I gotta say, I'm rather fond of this one. Of course, it's only the third chapter. Once again, I don't know when the next one will be coming around, and once again, constructive criticism is appreciated. This is Mulunia, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, let me apologize beforehand on this next chapter. I had writer's block, and it sucked. I still haven't been cured, so this chapter is going to be a little short.**

**Chapter 4: Incepted**

_Rex was in a grassy field. There were the colors of sunset in the sky, yet the sun was as if in midday. _Weird. _Rex thought to himself, and then he noticed something. _Darkrai? Hello? Where are you? _Strangely, Rex felt more uncomfortable not hearing Darkrai's taunting, "voice". Suddenly, a hole opened under Rex, and he fell upwards towards the sun. He was now in Abysus, a huge blast imploding the landscape. _See it. See it. Said Darkrai's voice, yet he was not seen. Show yourself! _Rex called to the Pitch Black Pokémon. _ Fight me!

Very well. _Darkrai looked disturbingly terrifying. His white bubbled like venom, the black oozing in all directions, his red eye glowing like a cursed beacon. _What the-? Why do you look like that? _Rex wondered._

I am the master of nightmares. You're in _my_ world now.

Oh, yeah? _Rex said as he readied his Funchucks. _You fool. _ Darkrai mused. Suddenly, Rex began to spontaneously making all of his build at the same time. They melted into blackness and swallowed Rex. He felt smothered, not seeing, not hearing. Nothing. Nothing but a falling sensation. _Breath! I can't breath! Closing! Black.

Rex woke up. He fell out of bed and was trapped in his bed sheets on accident. "Whew". He looked around. Darkrai was outside of him, staring at the television. Rex built his BFS and put it up at the Pokémon's back.

"You just love to torture people, don't you?" He didn't answer. "Darkrai? Darkrai, answer me!" He didn't. Rex pushed him aside and saw something on the television. On it shown what looked like someone else's memories. "So I'm not the only one with memory loss you messed with". He saw Darkrai staring, as if in a trance. Rex took this as an opportunity to attack. He stabbed Darkrai, but at the hit the Pokémon turned into a shadow and entered the television. "He, stop!" Rex jumped after him, somehow fitting into the TV.

Rex fell to the ground. He was in the other person's memories, but he felt different. He looked down and saw that his body was black and nightmarish. _I get it. I'm in Darkrai's memory of intercepting this other person's memory! …And that made no sense. _He saw a strange, twisted landscape. Nothing was moving. _Planet's Paralyzes? _ Darkrai floated over to a strange blue portal. There was a person with what was probably another Pokémon. It was green with a long leaf coming out of its forehead. Darkrai attacked the green Pokémon, but the person took the hit instead. _No! _Rex wanted to stop this, but he knew he was only witnessing a memory.

The next memory was not of the person's, nor of Darkrai's. It showed three Pokémon in floating ruins. The Time Gears were in an altar, and they glowed as if they belonged. _ That's where they go… _Rex thought to himself before Darkrai became aware. The scene melted into the horrid Planet Paralyzes, and Darkrai appeared before Rex. He was angry beyond belief.

"You-! How did you get into my memories?"

"Through the door".

"This is not a humorous matter! You shall pay".

"No! I'm tired of you bossing me around! I don't care if I lose my memories, 'cause now I know that you're trying to keep the Time things-"

"Time Gears".

"Whatever- from being put back!"

"Of course".

"Well, I'm going to keep fighting. I'm not going to give up until the Planet's Paralyzes is stopped! And when I'm done, I'll get rid of you too, Blacky".

That did it. That made Darkrai snap. He roared with rage and fired Shadow Ball at Rex, who stopped it with Block Party. The Pokémon then tried altering the scene, but nothing happened.

"Heh," Rex sarcastically commented. "Where's your control-everything power now?"

"You- by entering my reality, you somehow gained the power to-"

"I don't care how it works! You're going down!" Rex yelled as he struck with his Bad Axes. Darkrai screeched, and everything went white.

Rex saw the five Time Gears close in on Darkrai. They seemed to speak with a calming feminine voice.

_We shall keep him here as long as we can. Bring us together in the physical world._

_You mean I'm free from Darkrai? That I can get help from my friends?_

_Yes, but we don't have much time. Bring us together. The last two… one at a slanting tower… another… at the lake of a mythic beast._

_The Tower of Pisa and Loch Ness?_

…_Yes. Hurry. Hurry…_

_To Be Continued…_

**This chapter was pleasantly longer than expected. I should be able to start the next chapter soon, but nothing is set in stone. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and this is Mulunia, signing out.**


End file.
